gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent (character)
American |status = Alive |home = Los Santos, San Andreas |affiliations = Agatha Baker (Formerly) Tom Connors (Formerly) Tao Cheng (Formerly) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist |businesses = Head of Security at The Diamond Casino & Resort (formerly) Mall Cop for Rockford Plaza |gender = Male |games = Grand Theft Auto Online |voice = Unknown |weapons = Pistol }} Vincent is a character in Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in the The Diamond Casino & Resort update as a supporting character. Background Nothing is known about Vincent's background. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online The Diamond Casino & Resort Vincent is the former Head of Security at the Diamond Casino. He helped defend the casino during the missions Casino - House Keeping and Casino - Bad Beat, in which the Duggan Family attack the casino. At the end of the mission Casino - Cashing Out, he is dismissed by the new owner of the casino, Thornton Duggan, who claims they can handle security themselves, much to his own and the other casino staff's dismay. The Diamond Casino Heist In the events of the Diamond Casino Heist, it is revealed that Vincent found a new job as the security guard of the Rockford Plaza. After taking back a vehicle that a thug has stolen, he gives a USB key, which contain information about the Diamond Casino's security, to the protagonist for their heist, and at the same time gets revenge on the Duggan Family. Personality Vincent is a friendly man who has a habit of speaking in an overly grandiose and eloquent way. When a member of a biker group is run over during an incident, Vincent has the group get inside the casino for shelter. According to Tom Connors, Vincent has apparently accidentally scared some guests off. Vincent also develops a liking and respect towards the protagonist, due to their skills and competency in dealing with threats to the establishment. A text from Agatha informs the protagonist of this. Upon meeting the protagonist again as a mall cop, Vincent greets them warmly and laments about his new position, these fond feelings are apparently returned by the Protagonist as they immediately rushed to Vincent's aid when he was run over by a car thief. Later he refers to them as his friend when driving the car away. Vincent takes his job seriously and occasionally patrolls the main floor of the casino; he has radio contact with other security and would respond to threats as soon as he could. Despite this, he was dismissed by Thornton out of redundancy, as security could now be handled by either the protagonist or Thornton's own security. Vincent's professionalism carries over into his new job as depite it being a downgrade from his previous job, he still takes it very seriously and asks the protagonist to aid in getting a stolen vehicle back as his job may depend on it. He jokes that he hopes he becomes chief of security once the vehicle is returned. While Vincent is still the friendly person who was first met at the casino, he does reveal that he now harbors a grudge against Thornton Duggan for dismissing him. After the protagonist aids him, he gives them a USB with security information on it, in doing so he gained some measure of revenge against Duggan. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Diamond Casino & Resort *Casino - House Keeping *Casino - Bad Beat *Casino - Cashing Out The Diamond Casino Heist *Heist Prep: Security Intel Trivia *Despite formerly working for the casino, he is never seen outside of cutscenes and missions. *He speaks in a way, for example using 'preambulate' instead of 'walk' and 'prodigeous' instead of 'big'. Navigation }}pl:Vincent (postać) es:Vincent (personaje) Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V